gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Heather Morris
Heather Elizabeth Morris (1 febbraio 1987), conosciuta semplicemente come Heather Morris, è una ballerina, attrice,modella e cantante americana. E' nota al pubblico per il ruolo della cheerleader Brittany nella serie televisiva Glee, prodotta dall’emittente FOX dal 2009 al 2015 . Biografia Heather Elizabeth Morris è un'attrice cresciuta in Arizona, resa famosa dalla sua partecipazione alla serie tv di Ryan Murphy Glee. Heather ha lavorato come ballerina per''Beyoncé Knowles'' nel 2007/2008 e per la performance live della sua canzone "Single Ladies", usata poi in uno dei primi episodi di Glee nella prima stagione insieme ai suoi compagni Chris Colfer e Jenna Ushkowitz. In televisione, prima di approdare nel cast di Glee, dove interpreta la cheerleader Brittany, possiamo ricordarla in Eli Stone. Ha recitato inoltre nel cortometraggio The Elevator, diretto da lei, e nel cortometraggio A Sense of Humor. Carriera ' Dopo aver conseguito il diploma presso la Desert Mountain High School, Heather comincia a frequentare l'Arizona State University; dopo 2 semestri lascia il college per trasferirsi a Los Angeles per intraprendere la carriera di ballerina e attrice. La sua occasione arriva nel 2007 quando la Morris viene scelta come ballerina da Beyoncé Knowles per tutto il tour mondiale The Experience Beyoncé. Di seguito, Heather compare in varie esibizioni alla performance live all' American Music Awards con "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)” nel 2008, al Saturday Night Live e al The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Ha anche eseguito concerti dal vivo negli Stati Uniti, Canada, Regno Unito e Irlanda con i suoi membri del cast di Glee. Nel 2014 ha interpretato Ariel Cookson nel film per la televisione americana ''Romantically Speaking. 'Vita privata ' Suo padre morì di cancro quando lei aveva 14 anni. Lei e Taylor si sono sposati il 16 maggio 2015 , hanno due figli Elijah, nato il 28 settembre 2013 e Owen Bartlett, nato l'11 febbraio 2016, Heather ha annunciato la seconda gravidanza il 19 agosto 2015 . Filmografia '''Cinema: *Fired Up! Ragazzi pon pon , regia di Will Gluck (2009) *The Elevator, regia di Heather Morris - cortometraggio (2010) *A Sense of Humor - cortometraggio *Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, regia di Kevin Tancharoen (2011) *Spring Breakers - Una vacanza da sballo (Spring Breakers), regia di Harmony Korine (2013) Televisione: *Swingtown – serie TV, episodio 1x11 (2008) *Eli Stone – serie TV, episodio 2x01 (2008) *Glee – serie TV (2009-2015) *''Romantically Speaking'' – film TV (2014) Doppiatrice: *L'era glaciale 4 - Continenti alla deriva, regia di Steve Martino e Mike Thurmeier (2012) Curiosità *Inizialmente era stata chiamata da Zach Woodlee (coreografo di Glee) per insegnare al cast di Glee la coreografia di Single Ladies ma poi le hanno assegnato il ruolo della terza cheerleader; *Suo padre è morto di cancro quando lei aveva 14 anni; *Ha conosciuto il suo attuale marito al liceo ma hanno iniziato a frequentarsi solo diversi anni fa; *Ha due tatuaggi; *Ha il suo primo assolo in Glee con "I'm a Slave 4 you"; *Naya Rivera (Santana), Kevin McHale (Artie) , Grant Gustin (Sebastian) e Vanessa Lengies (Sugar) , sono i suoi più cari amici all'interno del cast ; *Ha diretto il cortometraggio "The elevator"; *Nel 2006 ha partecipato alla seconda stagione del talent show "So you think you can dance" e per poco non è arrivata tra i 20 finalisti; *Aveva una cotta per la sua co-star Cory Monteith; *Quando era più giovane è ricorsa alla chirurgia plastica, ma poi si è pentita e nel 2011 le hanno rimosso le protesi al seno; *E' rimasta incinta nel 2013, ma aveva avuto già delle gravidanze isteriche; *Ha un gattino chiamato Zachary Ryan Morris; *E' alta 1.73m (5'8'');'' *Calza 39 (8); *Vorrebbe andare in Olanda e imparare qualcosa sul paese; *Vuole ispirare almeno una persona in tutto il mondo con quello che fà; *I suoi TV-shows preferiti sono "Glee","The Vampire Diaries" e "Modern Family"; *La co-star dei suoi sogni è Dakota Fanning; *Viene chiamata HeMo dagli amici e dai fan; *Harry Shum jr. (Mike Chang) era il suo insegnante di Hip-Hop; *Al contrario del suo personaggio , Brittany , Heather si è diplomata con il massimo dei voti; *In accordo con il cast , lei è la più avventurosa; *Secondo i suoi colleghi di Glee insieme a Vanessa (Sugar) è il membro più stravagante del cast; *Ha due figli, entrambi maschi Elijah (nato il 28 Settembre 2013) e Owen Bartlett Hubbel, (nato l'11 febbraio 2016) . * Alcune delle sue battute comiche in Glee sono di sua invenzione (come : "Lo sapevi che i delfini sono squali gay?") . Galleria di foto Ufbrl.jpg Imres.jpg Imges.jpg Imgbes.jpg Igres.jpg Es.jpg heathermorrisson.jpg|Elijah, figlio di Heather Navigazione Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attrici Femmine Categoria:Attori Regular